Maybe I'm Amazed
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Continuação de “Guardado no Coração”. «Acredito em ti. Mesmo que ninguém entenda, eu acredito em ti. E simplesmente, eu não dou a mínima.» [DHr]


**Autora:** Jane Potter Skywalker

**Título:** Maybe I'm Amazed

**Sinopse:** Continuação de "Guardado no Coração". «Acredito em ti. Mesmo que ninguém entenda, eu acredito em ti. E simplesmente, eu não dou a mínima.»

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Classificação:** PG

**Género:** Angst/Romance

**Spoilers:** Só se for de "Foi Culpa Tua" por BelinhaZpears e "Guardado no Coração" pela minha pessoa.

**Status:** Completa

**Idioma:** Português

**Observações: **Músicas utilizadas: "Maybe I'm Amazed" da magnífica Jem e "Cry Me a River" de Julie London, canção que faz parte do também fantástico filme "V de Vingança".

Seria bom que lessem a FCT e a GNC antes de lerem esta fic. Foi uma fic escrita com muito carinho e com muita paciência, e na verdade, eu até gosto dela. O que é anormal…

O tema que foi escolhido foi "Stigmatized – The Calling" e poderás vê-lo transcrito quase no fim da fic (além da sinopse, é claro).

* * *

**Maybe I'm Amazed**

O dia amanhecera chuvoso e cinzento. Todavia, isso já não era uma surpresa visto que estavam a meio de Setembro. Hermione Granger vestiu um casaco de malha violeta e desviou as cortinas do quarto, de modo a que pudesse observar o que se fazia lá fora. Depressa identificou Mr. Weasley a transportar umas cadeiras, com a ajuda de George e Fred, aparentemente nervoso. Também não era para menos. A sua menina casava-se hoje. Em pouco mais de quatro horas, Ginny Weasley seria Ginny Weasley Potter.

Harry havia pedido Ginny em casamento na passagem do ano. Fora, de facto, uma cena bonita de se ver: a ruiva ficara em tal estado de choque que parecera que alguém a tinha petrificado. Hermione sentia-se feliz pelos amigos. Sempre pensara que eles iriam ficar juntos, mesmo quando Harry ainda não era apaixonado por Ginny. Estava contente por, pelo menos, ter acertado no futuro daquela relação.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma gargalhada angelical no quarto. A morena olhou para o berço, onde a sua filha de nove meses se encontrava sentada, a olhar para a mãe. Aproximou-se do berço e depois pegou em Evey. Ela olhava para a mãe, com os olhos azuis muito arregalados. Tal como esperava, Evey era uma cópia do pai, pelo menos fisicamente. E tal como o pai, era linda. Depois de a ter nos braços, de estar com ela todos os dias, Hermione não se arrependia sequer um segundo de não a ter dado para adopção. Evey salvara-a, tal como Draco a salvara da escuridão e da tristeza durante o tempo em que se haviam relacionado.

"Posso entrar?" perguntou Harry Potter, à porta do quarto de Hermione, observando a cena. Hermione olhou para ele e anuiu. "Então, como está a minha afilhada hoje?" ele perguntou, pegando em Evey e elevando-a um pouco, o que provocou um sorriso na bebé. Hermione havia contado aos seus amigos mais chegados quem era o pai de Evey. Tal como o esperado, a reacção em geral fora de choque. Apenas lhes explicara que Draco a tinha apoiado, a tinha percebido, a tinha confortado, quando mais ninguém o fizera. Bastava-lhes saber isso, e ela não estivera com rodeios. Mas para Harry e Ginny isso não lhes chegava. E ela contara-lhes então toda a história. Até mesmo aquilo que acontecera no dia do nascimento de Evey.

Ginny era da opinião que, talvez, ele tivesse mudado e que sentisse a falta dela. Harry havia concordado, mas Hermione discordara. Sabia que tinha sentido qualquer coisa vinda dele naquela despedida, mas não se queria iludir. E a prova de que ele não havia mudado era que nunca mais aparecera… e já haviam passado nove meses.

"Posso levá-la comigo até lá fora?" perguntou Harry.

Hermione sorriu. "Claro que podes. Mas ela tem que ir agasalhada. Eu aproveito e vou ver a Ginny." Disse, enquanto vestia um casaco à filha.

Harry saiu depois do quarto, com Evey ao colo, enquanto lhe contava numa voz muito à bebé que hoje era dia de festa.

Hermione seguiu então para o quarto de Ginny. A ruiva devia estar muito feliz, mas muito nervosa. Confessara-lhe há dias que, desde o início da Guerra, que não tinha esperanças de que aquele dia chegasse. Hermione dissera-lhe que ela era uma sortuda, pois tinha alguém que a amava da mesma maneira ou ainda mais do que ela o amava a ele.

Bateu à porta uma vez e depois entrou. Ginny estava sozinha, sentada na cama. Os seus longos cabelos ruivos pareciam formar uns canudos nas pontas, algo que Hermione supôs que fizesse parte do penteado da noiva.

"A pensar na morte da bezerra?" perguntou Hermione, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

A outra sorriu-lhe. "Mal posso crer que é hoje que me vou casar com o Harry!" ela exclamou, com os olhos castanhos a brilhar.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada. "Pois, nunca pensaste que ias casar com o teu amor de infância…" disse ela, com um ar gozão. "Vá, alegra-te. Pensa assim: a partir de hoje, o Harry Potter, o Rapaz que Sobreviveu, vai ser todo só teu!" exclamou a morena, o que fez Ginny soltar uma grande gargalhada.

"Até rimaste, Hermione." A outra disse. "Na verdade, estou um pouco assustada também. A Guerra ainda não acabou e não me parece que vá acabar tão cedo…"

A morena abanou a cabeça e interrompeu-a. "Não penses nisso. Aproveita o momento, não penses no amanhã. Só assim poderás ser feliz e só assim não te arrependerás do que não fizeste!"

Ginny anuiu e olhou para ela, em silêncio. "Tens saudades dele, não tens?" ela perguntou, perspicazmente. Hermione rolou os olhos. Essa era também uma questão que ela perguntava a si mesma, constantemente. Uma parte de si dizia-lhe que não, que ela estava melhor sem ele, que ele provavelmente a magoaria mais uma vez. A outra parte dizia-lhe que sim, que jamais conseguiria voltar ao normal sem ele, que ele poderia mudar e, quiçá, gostar dela. Era uma grande dúvida que tinha e não sabia o que responder a Ginny.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um bater na porta do quarto. A porta abriu-se e ambas viram que era Harry com Evey nos braços.

"Estava uma confusão muito grande lá fora e nós não gostámos muito daquilo, não foi Evey?" Harry perguntou à menina, que parecia concordar com o padrinho. Ginny e Hermione deixaram-se rir. Harry passou Evey para os braços de Hermione e depois deu um beijo à sua noiva. "Preparada para ser uma Potter dentro de três horas, quarenta minutos e dezoito segundos?" perguntou Harry a Ginny.

"Preparado para aturar uma Weasley para sempre dentro de três horas, trinta e nove minutos e cinquenta e quatro segundos?" ela lhe perguntou.

Harry deu-lhe outro beijo. "Claro que sim!" ele respondeu, com um ar brincalhão que fez as três rirem-se.

"Vá, Harry, deixa lá a tua futura esposa, que ela tem de se preparar…" Hermione disse, empurrando o rapaz para fora do quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, olhou para trás. "Ginny, quanto à questão que me fizeste…" ela começou, olhando para a sua menina, que sorria. "Não, não tenho saudades dele. E sabes porquê?" ela perguntou, retoricamente. Depois, apontou para Evey. "Porque a tenho a ela."

-- "" –

"George, tens a certeza que já viste no teu quarto?" perguntou Hermione, enquanto tentava acalmar Ginny. Estavam já preparadas para o casamento: a noiva com um simples vestido branco e ela, tal como todas as damas-de-honor, com um vestido vermelho que atava ao pescoço, deixando as costas nuas. Tudo estava preparado, e tudo estaria bem se George, o padrinho do casamento, não tivesse dito que tinha perdido as alianças.

"Tenho, Hermione. Talvez o Fred saiba onde eu as pus…" respondeu o Weasley, aparentemente desorientado.

Hermione suspirou. "Vai lá e vê se te despachas, senão a tua irmã tem um colapso cardíaco!" exclamou ela, olhando para Ginny. Apesar de nervosa, estava lindíssima. Os seus longos cabelos ruivos caíam ao longo das suas costas, tapados aqui e acolá pelo véu, que tinha início no topo da cabeça. As suas mãos agarravam o seu ramo de flores, composto por rosas vermelhas, as suas flores favoritas. "Tenho a certeza que foi o Fred que levou as alianças, não te preocupes." Hermione disse. Ao lado de Ginny sentara-se agora a sua cunhada, Fleur Delacour, e Tonks, ambas damas-de-honor. Também elas lhe disseram palavras reconfortantes, mas Ginny não pareceu melhorar.

"Parece que está tudo contra nós. Secalhar isto é um sinal…" começou a ruiva por dizer.

"Por Merlim, não vais começar agora com isso, pois não?" perguntou Tonks e Ginny olhou para ela. "Tu e o Harry estão destinados um ao outro, por isso cala-te." Disse a Auror, fazendo Ginny, Fleur e Hermione rir.

Nesse momento, George apareceu à porta do quarto. "O estúpido do Fred quis pôr-nos num estado de nervos. Maninha, já podes descer e casar-te." Disse ele, mostrando a caixa onde estavam as alianças.

Todas no quarto suspiraram de alívio. Hermione olhou para Ginny, agora mais confiante.

"Está na hora da festa começar!" exclamou a morena, piscando o olho à sua melhor amiga.

----

O casamento tinha sido lindo. Em todo o sentido da palavra, lindo. Mrs. Weasley tinha começado a choramingar a meio da cerimónia, o que fez os noivos olharem para ela. Ela lá lhes disse para continuarem a cerimónia. Harry havia-se enganado a ler e tinha dito: _"Eu, Ginny Weasley, ac… uh?"_, o que fez todos os convidados rir. E muitas mais coisas tinham acontecido e ainda estavam mais por acontecer. Afinal de contas, o copo-d'água só agora tinha começado.

No entanto, não houvera um único momento em que Hermione não pensasse em Draco. Era uma estupidez, ela sabia-o. Mas em momentos como aquele, ela não podia deixar de pensar no homem que, infelizmente, amava.

"Vais cantar agora, não vais?" perguntou Lavender, a seu lado. Ela anuiu. "Queres que fique com a Evey?"

Desde o nascimento de Evey que Lavender tinha sido espectacular. Não que todos não tivessem sido, mas ela em particular tinha uma devoção pela filha de Hermione doida. "Ela é a filha que nunca irei ter." Dissera-lhe Lavender um dia. Hermione sentia pena dela. A morte de Ron afectara-a imenso. Também, pudera…

De uma maneira quase estranha, as histórias de amor, tanto de Hermione como de Lavender, assemelhavam-se. Ambas haviam perdido o amor das suas vidas, em nome de algo maior e mais poderoso que elas. No entanto, existia uma ligeira, mas ao mesmo tempo enorme, diferença: Ron estava morto; Draco não.

"Claro, se não te importares…" respondeu-lhe Hermione, passando a sua filha para os braços de Lavender. Depois, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o local onde ia cantar.

"Hum, hum… pedia a todos a vossa atenção!"disse Hermione."Bem, o baile vai iniciar-se com uma canção para os noivos e para todos os apaixonados. Espero que gostem e…" começou ela, mas foi interrompida por Remus Lupin.

"Ahm… desculpa, Hermione, já te passo o microfone. Eu só queria desejar as maiores felicidades ao Harry e à Ginny, e só queria anunciar que eu e a Nymphadora vamos ser pais daqui a seis meses!" ele exclamou, passando de imediato o microfone para as mãos de Hermione, e dirigindo-se até à mesa onde Tonks estava sentada, muito envergonhada, mas sorridente.

"Bem, parabéns para vocês também. E agora, sem mais demoras, o início do baile…" disse a morena.

Os primeiros acordes da música fizeram-se soar e Harry e Ginny dirigiram-se à pista de dança. Hermione olhou para eles e depois para a filha, que sorria ao colo de Lavender. E depois começou.

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way you love all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way I really need you_

Ao fazer a pausa, vários casais começaram a dançar junto aos noivos. Hermione não pôde deixar de pensar em Draco Malfoy, de novo. Gostaria imenso que ele aparecesse… nem que fosse só para ver Evey. Só queria saber se ele estava bem, se aqueles olhos azuis ainda transpareciam o carinho que ela lá vira da última vez.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man_

_Who could ever help me_

_Baby, won't you help me understand?_

Olhou para Evey, que batia as mãos, como que se dissesse _"Mãe, estás a ir lindamente! Boa!"._ Talvez aquilo fosse imaginação dela, talvez não. A verdade era que era ela quem lhe dava força para continuar, sem olhar para trás. Era aquele pequeno ser que se tinha formado dentro dela que a fazia feliz…

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way you are with me all the time _

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way I really need you_

Parou de cantar e olhou para os campos que circundavam "A Toca". Talvez fosse apenas sua impressão, mas sentia-se observada. Não por alguém que estivesse na festa de casamento, mas por alguém que estava fora. E foi, enquanto olhava, que o viu. Aproximava-se da tenda, vestido de preto. Hermione rezava que aquilo não fosse uma visão, que aquilo fosse real. Ela queria falar com ele. Ela tinha de falar com ele.

Pousou o microfone, mas a música continuou, e por isso os casais continuaram a dançar. Hermione dirigiu-se ao local onde ele estava, ou pelo menos, onde ela o julgara ver.

"Draco?" ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela. Era ele. Não era uma visão. Era ele. "Pensei em vir dar os meus parabéns à Weasley e ao Potter." Ele disse, com aquela voz fria que ela conhecia tão bem, sorrindo.

"Fizeste bem." Ela disse. Depois ficaram em silêncio. Talvez não soubessem o que dizer um ao outro. Ou talvez tivessem de dizer tanta coisa, que nem sabiam por onde começar. "Estou contente por teres vindo…" disse Hermione, quebrando o silêncio. Olhou para ele e sorriu. "A Evey está ansiosa por te ver, tenho a certeza…"

"Só a Evey?" ele perguntou, perspicazmente. Hermione sorriu. E depois, num acto repentino, ela abraçou-o. Não, não era só Evey que estava ansiosa por vê-lo. Hermione estava também. Uma alegria imensa tomou conta dela, quando sentiu os braços de Draco a envolverem-na. Ali estavam eles, os dois, abraçados, talvez como nunca se tinham abraçado antes. Agora, já não havia nada a esconder, não haviam mais mentiras. Pelo menos, para ela…

"Parece que tu também estavas com saudades, Hermione…" ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, dizendo pela primeira vez, em anos, o nome próprio dela. "Na verdade, eu vim aqui para falar contigo…" ele começou. "… Para te pedir desculpas."

Hermione encarou-o, obviamente surpreendida. "Pedir-me desculpas porquê?"

"Pela forma como sempre te tratei, pela forma como acabámos…" ele disse, não olhando directamente para a morena. "Não quero que, com isto, fiques com pena de mim ou algo parecido a isso. Só achei que era meu dever pedir-te desculpa. E acredita que me foi difícil…" disse, sorrindo tristemente.

"Porque os Malfoy nunca pedem desculpa, eu sei." Hermione Granger estava sem palavras. Nunca na sua vida havia esperado que ele lhe pedisse desculpas. Justamente ele. Sorriu-lhe, e pegou-lhe na mão. Abraçou-se a ele, e ambos começaram a dançar, ao som dos acordes que ainda se ouviam da música que Hermione começara a cantar. E assim que ele a apertou contra si, ela começou a chorar. Era demasiado difícil estar ali, ao pé dele, sentir o cheiro dele, abraçá-lo, falar-lhe e saber que não o podia ter, que por algo mais poderoso que eles, nunca poderiam ser felizes. Pelo menos, a longo prazo.

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time and hung me on a line, maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you…" _ela cantou, e depois, ambos olharam um para o outro. Não eram necessárias palavras, ou se calhar eram, mas eles não eram capazes de as proferir. Porém, somente aquela troca de olhares, dizia muito. Draco baixou-se um pouco, para a beijar. Hermione sabia o que ele ia fazer e não fugiu. Para quê, de qualquer das formas? Desde aquela noite, há quatro anos atrás, que ela já estava, de certa forma, apanhada por ele. Não haviam razões para fugir.

E quando ela sentiu o toque dos lábios dele nos dela, teve uma sensação indescritível. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida que Draco sentia o mesmo – ou quase – que ela, essa dúvida desfez-se quando, ainda durante o beijo, abriu os olhos e viu a cara dele. Gostavam um do outro, isso era certo. Agora só faltava dizerem um ao outro. A parte mais difícil, portanto.

"Eu odeio interromper estas coisas, mas é que alguém viu o papá e quer dar-lhe um beijinho…" disse Ginny Weasley, por detrás de Hermione. Draco e Hermione largaram-se e sorriram para Ginny. A noiva trazia Evey nos braços e Harry Potter, seguia-a.

"Malfoy." Disse ele, cumprimentando, à sua maneira, Draco.

"Potter, parabéns. Tu e a Weasley têm que arranjar companhia para a minha filha. Se eu me faço entender…" Draco disse. Hermione bateu-lhe no braço, de uma forma quase gentil, reprimindo-o. "Que foi? Eles já estão casados…"

Hermione sorriu. "_Acabaram_ de se casar. Tens que lhes dar tempo!" ela exclamou, enquanto pegava em Evey. "Queres pegar-lhe?" ela perguntou ao loiro. Ele anuiu-lhe veemente, e ela passou a bebé para os braços do pai.

Tal como no dia em que Evey havia nascido, Hermione ficou espantada com a interacção entre pai e filha. Nunca pensara em Draco como uma figura paternal, mas ao vê-lo segurar Evey, todas as suas perspectivas mudaram. Hermione olhou para os noivos, que olhavam para Draco e Evey, aparentando estarem a pensar exactamente no mesmo que ela. Ginny olhou para a amiga e sorriu-lhe. "Bem, Malfoy, só para te dizer que se quiseres ficar até ao fim da festa, podes ficar. " Ela disse. Depois, acrescentou. "Sim, porque se soubesse onde tu andavas, eu própria te teria convidado!"

Enquanto Harry e Ginny se afastavam, Hermione aproximou-se de Draco. Evey parecia muito impressionada com o cabelo dele, pois não parava de o puxar. Depois, tentou puxar o nariz de Draco e ambos sorriram. Eram coisas típicas de bebé, aquelas que ela fazia, é claro.

"Eu sei que a Weasley disse que eu podia ficar, mas eu tenho que ir." Draco começou e, ao ver o olhar confuso de Hermione, continuou. "Eu traí Voldemort. Nunca fui um verdadeiro Devorador da Morte e agora deixei de o ser, por completo."

"Então deixa-me ajudar-te! Deixa a Ordem ajudar-te… " Hermione disse, de repente em pânico.

"Não. Tu já me ajudaste tanto… Não posso pedir-te mais nada. Além do mais, não te quero pôr a ti nem a Evey em risco. "Ele afirmou. Depois, deu um beijo na face da filha e passou-a para Hermione. "A coruja do Potter saberá onde encontrar-me…" ele disse, aproximando-se de Hermione, que quase chorava. "E só quero que saibas, que sendo eu um grande filho da mãe, desde o momento em que falaste o que sentias por mim, abri os olhos e vi as coisas como realmente elas são. Eu amo-te, e peço-te desculpa por não to ter dito antes!" E com isto, ele beijou-a. Não um beijo arrebatador como os outros beijos que haviam dado um ao outro, mas um beijo suave e terno. Quando ele se separou dela, de imediato seguiu para o local de onde tinha vindo, para desaparecer, ela sabia.

Aquilo era, infelizmente, mesmo o adeus. E haviam tantas coisas que lhe queria dizer. E queria tanto poder protegê-lo. E queria tanto poder dizer-lhe que o amava. E queria tanto ser feliz ao seu lado…

Mas não, nada disso era possível. Não mais. Ele tinha sido corajoso e tinha traído o Senhor das Trevas.

O que lhe custava mais a aceitar era que, sabendo agora que se amavam mutuamente, não poderiam ser livres, por causa da maldita Guerra. Não era justo.

Mas desde quando a vida era justa?

Hermione abraçou Evey ainda mais, ao ver Draco desaparecer. Pronto. Ele tinha-se ido embora.

E não voltaria tão cedo…

-""-

_Now you say you're lonely_

_You cry the whole night through._

_Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you…_

Hermione parou a música, abruptamente. Ouvir Julie London cantar _Cry me a River_ naquele momento não parecia ser o mais adequado.

Cinco dias haviam passado desde o casamento de Ginny e Harry. Cinco longos dias em que pensara e voltara a pensar naquilo que iria fazer. Contara a Ginny e a Harry o que Draco lhe dissera. E foi, após uma longa conversa com eles, que decidira escrever-lhe uma carta.

E ia começá-la, ali, naquele momento, tendo um porta-retrato de Draco a seu lado, que lhe sorria.

"_Querido Draco, _

_Espero que esta carta te vá encontrar são e salvo. Desde já te digo que não espero uma resposta. Sei que estás em perigo e sei que qualquer contacto com o nosso mundo te pode comprometer. Portanto, se nenhuma resposta vier, eu entendo. _

_Escrevo-te porque entendo que te tenho de falar sobre certas coisas relacionadas com o nosso envolvimento. _

_Quando, há cinco anos atrás nos envolvemos, eu nunca pensei em apaixonar-me. Sempre te havia encarado como um inimigo, não como uma paixão. Mas as pessoas mudam. E também os sentimentos. _

_Quando me deixaste, eu fiquei totalmente arruinada. O meu amor tinha-me cegado e eu chegara mesmo a pensar que tu também tinhas sentimentos por mim. _

_Imagina então como, depois de tudo isso, eu fiquei, quando descobri que estava grávida! Tantos pensamentos insanos me passaram pela cabeça nessa altura… Tu tinhas-me salvo, daquele mundo das trevas que se queria apoderar de mim. Tinhas sido o meu refúgio… e eu parecia não conseguir viver sem ti. _

_Ao longo da minha gravidez, os pensamentos foram, contudo, mudando. E se não tivesses aparecido naquele dia em minha casa, Evey teria sido dada para adopção. _

_Nunca pensara voltar a ver-te. Nunca mais. Não sei o que te fez voltar… se saudades, se curiosidade… porém, sem o saberes, foste tu quem me deu força para seguir em frente, para ficar com a minha bebé, com a nossa bebé. _

_Ao longo dos meses que passaram, entre o nascimento da Evey e do casamento da Ginny e do Harry, pensei muito em ti. Não queria, mas pensava. Vês, tu nunca saíste da minha cabeça, nem por um minuto. E uma coisa te garanto: não era só por seres o pai da minha filha…_

_Sei que, depois do que me disseste, depois do que fizeste, talvez nunca mais os nossos olhares se voltem a cruzar. Não te vou dizer que será fácil. Não, não depois de te ter ouvido dizer que me amas. _

_Normalmente, num relacionamento, aquilo que nos mantém unidos são as semelhanças. No nosso caso, foram as nossas diferenças que nos juntaram e nos fizeram apaixonar um pelo outro: tu, Slytherin, Sangue Puro, Devorador da Morte, e eu, Gryffindor, Muggle, membro da Ordem da Fénix. _

_Mas quem disse que nós somos normais?_

_Draco, amo-te mais do que tudo na vida e sempre te amarei. Promete-me apenas – mais uma vez saliento que não espero resposta; promete-me apenas na tua consciência, eu saberei – que farás tudo para não ser apanhado, para não ser morto. Se nos amas, a mim e à Evey, promete-me isso. _

_Sempre tua, _

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S: Acredito em ti. Mesmo que ninguém entenda, eu acredito em ti. E simplesmente, não dou a mínima. "_

Releu-a duas vezes. Tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu. Aquela carta parecia-lhe mais um adeus que outra coisa. Dobrou-a, meteu-a num envelope e entregou-a a Hedwig.

"Vê se o encontras, sim, Hedwig?" ela disse, enquanto a ave partia.

Ficou ali à janela, por algum tempo. Chorava, já não se importava com isso. Tinha razões para chorar. Podia parar de ser forte por aquele instante. Podia voltar a ser ela própria, a Hermione de antes da Guerra.

O seu olhar seguiu depois para o berço onde a sua filha de nove meses se tentava erguer. Aproximou-se e pegou-lhe.

E, depois de lhe cantar uma canção de embalar, murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

"Está tudo bem, querida. A mãe está aqui!"

_FIM_


End file.
